Magnetic field sensor devices are today used in a plurality of fields. They are thus, for example, used for determining a rotational speed, i.e. for example in the field of automobiles for measuring a wheel speed, like for an anti-lock breaking system (ABS) or a traction control system (TCS) or also for determining a rotational speed of a shaft, like for example a shaft at the output of a gear for determining a speed of the corresponding automobile. In addition to that, magnetic field sensor devices are also used for measuring rotation angles, like for measuring a steering wheel lock angle in the field of automobiles. But also in other fields of the art, in which angle information is to be converted into an electric signal for further processing, magnetic field sensor devices are, for example, used within the scope of angle sensors.
Here, corresponding magnetic field sensor devices are used for the detection of a magnetic field or a change of a magnetic field influenced or generated by an external, usually mechanical component. Frequently, thus for example with a rotating component whose angular position is to be determined a magnet is connected whose magnetic field is to be determined with regard to a predetermined spatial direction. A further alternative is that, for example, a mechanical structure is connected to the rotating component which influences a magnetic field so that a magnetic field detected by a magnetic field sensor device is accordingly influenced by the rotation of the rotating component.
Here, frequently the problem results that, due to installation tolerances, manufacturing tolerances and other influences relating to the production, a positioning of the magnetic field sensor device with regard to an external component may only be performed with very high effort and costs or not at all. In addition to that, frequently the problem occurs that, for example, for tightening a production line a magnetic field sensor device should, if possible, be used for more than one application in order to reduce the additional overhead and the additional costs for the manufacturing of different product lines.